Bataille de l'Installation 05
Déploiement des spartans II sur l'installation Déploiment des spartans sur l’Installation 05 1900 le 2 février 2755, calendrier militaire Slipspace en direction de l’Installation 05, Abord de l’UNSC Recon L’UNSC Recon était en route vers l’Installation 05 depuis un jour. Les covenants sont en route et arriveront le 3 février à 6 h du matin selon les dernières estimations des sondes slipspace. Depuis la Première Guerre contre les covenants, la technologie de l’UNSC a grandement évolué, les combats contre les covenants ont majoritairement été perdus dans l’espace en raison des vaisseaux covenants plus évolués que ceux de l’UNSC. Les covenants ont tenté au mieux de copier les technologies forerunners, lors de la Première Guerre cela leur a donné un avantage sur l’UNSC. Durant les 300 dernières années, les chercheurs de l’UNSC ont sans cesse cherché à développer de meilleurs vaisseaux. N’ayant que quelques informations sur les technologies forerunners et aucun artefact, l’UNSC n’a pu copier et améliorer les dessins forerunners. Les technologies de boucliers ayant déjà été développés pour le programme spartan ont été adaptées et grandement améliorées pour accommoder des vaisseaux. Leur développement frappa un premier obstacle de taille, l’énergie électrique nécessaire pour faire fonctionner le système à 10 boucliers superposés ne pouvait pas être produite par aucun des réacteurs à fusion des vaisseaux de l’UNSC. Les recherches ne furent pas arrêtées puisque le système de bouclier était une grande amélioration du système des covenants n’ayant qu’une seule couche de bouclier contrairement au nouveau système de l’UNSC ayant 10 couches pouvant résister a plusieurs salvos de torpilles plasma. Les recherches ne se sont pas arrêtées aux boucliers, les réacteurs à fusion ont été remplacés par un nouveau système utilisant du plasma, les réacteurs à arc ont été inventés. Leur premier avantage est l'absence de radiations, deuxième avantage, ils sont deux fois plus petits que les réacteurs à fusion les plus puissants de l’UNSC et peut produire l’équivalent de l’énergie de 6 réacteurs à fusion. L’énergie produite par un réacteur était ainsi suffisante pour faire fonctionner deux générateurs de boucliers. Les vaisseaux de l’UNSC ont tous été transformés et équipés de réacteurs à arc et de ses nouveaux boucliers. Les plus petits vaisseaux sont équipés d’un seul réacteur à arc, les plus gros sont équipés de 2 à 5 réacteurs à arc. Les nouveaux réacteurs ont permis d’améliorer le système de propulsion des vaisseaux et augmenter de plus de 6 fois la puissance de propulsion. Les voyages splispace sont maintenant plus rapides et plus précis grâce au moteur splispace FTL 2. Les moteurs FTL 2 ont complètement été réinventés selon le système des forerunners. L’UNSC n’a pas que développé des options défensives, mais aussi offensives, les vaisseaux sont maintenant équipés de projecteurs laser en plus de tout l’armement plus ancien. L’UNSC pouvait maintenant compétitionner avec les covenants sans problème. L’UNSC Recon a quitté Reach d’urgence en raison du protocole WINTER CONTINGENCY déclaré sur le Delta Halo. Le saut en slipspace a été effectué à 10 % de la vitesse optimale puisque le générateur n’a pas été chargé au maximum. Le vaisseau allait tout de même s’y rendre plus rapidement que les covenants du à l’amélioration des FTL de l’UNSC. L’officier responsable de la salle de cryogénisation se connecta sur sa console. Il reçut un message d’Alicia, l’AI responsable du vaisseau. Il activa les systèmes de réchauffement des tubes de cryo. Alicia désactiva les systèmes de sécurité et un premier tube fut sorti du stockage. Le spartan n’était pas en armure, mais elle portait une combinaison hydrofuge. Normalement le personnel de l’UNSC entre dans les tubes de cryo sans vêtement puisqu’ils peuvent causer des graves brulures lorsqu’ils sont dégelés. Les combinaisons des spartans ainsi que les systèmes MJOLNIR permettent d’éviter de tels problèmes. Le premier tube s’ouvra et le spartan prit rapidement conscience. Elizabeth reprit conscience et sortit du tube. L’officier continua le processus puis il fit sortir 4 autres tubes du stockage et alla rencontrer Elizabeth. — Bien dormi ? demanda l’Officier — Ouais, si on veut, répondit Elizabeth. Je suppose que vous avez besoin de nous. — En effet, un représentant de la Section 3 de l’ONI est en route. — Quel jour sommes nous ? — Le 2 février 2755 — Ah, c’est dommage j’ai raté mon 300e anniversaire. — Si ça ne vous dérange pas je vais retourner a ma console pour surveiller la sortie de cryo des autres spartans. — Allez-y, je vais les accueillir ici. Les cryotubes de Ghost, Katherine, Aralicia et Ilana s'ouvrirent. Les spartans ainsi que l'amirale du vaisseau émergèrent de leur cryotube. Elizabeth les attendait étant la première a avoir été sorti de cryo. Personne n'était nerveux puisque tous avait bien été formés sur les procédés de cryo ainsi que les risques de brulures du a la dé-cryo. Elizabeth salua les spartans qui en retour la saluèrent. Elizabeth signala l'officier de continuer de sortir les autres spartans de cryo. Quatres autres tubes furent sortis du niveau inférieur ou les tubes sont stockés. — Welcome back spartans, salua Elizabeth. — Aw, j'aimais bien le calme, mentionna Ghost. — Dans quel genre de trouble sommes-nous tombés ? demmanda Ilana. — Un officier de l'ONI section 3 est en route pour nous briefer à propos de la mission, expliqua Elizabeth — Combien de temps avons-nous passé en cryo ? demanda Ghost. — On a raté notre 300e anniversaire, on est en 2755, répondit Elizabeth. — Hey Katherine, bien dormi ? demanda Ghost. — Maintenant que tu m'y fais penser, je dirais non, dit Katherine. — Pourquoi ? demanda Ghost curieux. — Le réveil ... répondit Katherine pour taquiner Ghost. — Aw, qu'est que j'ai encore fait, exagéra Ghost. — Ilana, y a-t-il une raison pour laquelle vous êtes avec nous ? demanda Katherine. — Ils m'ont assigné comme amirale de l'UNSC Recon dans le but d'assister les spartans dans leurs missions, expliqua Ilana. — Donc étant donné que nos services n'étaient plus requis vous avez été envoyée en cryo avec nous, dit Katherine en essayant de comprendre. — C'est presque exact, j'ai choisi de continuer à suivre votre groupe en fait, continua Ilana. On m'a offert une autre poste à bord d'un autre vaisseau, j'ai refusé. J'ai décidé de rester avec les spartans pour une simple raison. Lorsque qu'on sort de cryo 300 ans plus tard, on ne connait plus personne, on ne connait plus nos officiers, etc. J'ai décidé de rester avec vous, question que vous puissiez compter sur quelqu'un que vous connaissez pour le support. — Je vois, c'est bon de vous revoir, termina Katherine. Les quatre autres tubes furent ouverts et les spartans sortirent. Ils furent acceuillis par Elizabeth, Katherine, Ilana et Ghost. Ce fut de même pour les autres qui suivirent. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, tous les spartans étaient maintenant sortis de cryo. Elizabeth leur expliqua qu'un officier de l'ONI Section 3 allait venir leur expliquer la situation. Jennifer se réveilla lentement, elle se rappelait parfaitement de ce qui c'était passé lorsqu'ils sont entrés en cryo il y a 300 ans. Elle était parmi les derniers à entrer dans leurs tubes. La salle cryo 3 est relativement petite, son espace de stockage lui permet de stocker seulement 50 tubes, c'est bien peu comparé aux salles un et deux qui peuvent contenir 750 tubes à eux seuls. Jennifer repris conscience puis sorti du tube, elle savait parfaitement que lorsque les spartans allaient être sortis de cryo c'est pour une bonne raison. Peu importe cette raison, cela voulait dire que l'UNSC ne pouvait pas régler ce problème sans des soldats d'élite. Les spartans n'ont jamais eu de missions faciles lors de la Première Guerre, les nouveaux spartans sont sur le point de l'apprendre. — Ah, ça fait du bien de respirer de nouveau, s'exclama Jennifer. — Tu te souviens toujours comment ont fait pour respirer, taquina Aralicia, on inspire par le nez puis on expire, et on reprend. — Je suis contente de voir que rien n'a changé, affirma Jennifer. — Tu peux aller rejoindre les autres, ils sont en train d'enfiler leurs armures MJLONIR, dit Elizabeth. — Où puis-je les trouver ? demanda Jennifer. — Salle C45, deuxième porte à gauche dans le corridor, les techniciens sont la pour vous aider à enfiler vos armures. — J'y vais, à plus tard. — À plus tard Jen, salua Aralicia. L'officier fit signe que tous les spartans avaient été sortis de cryo. Elizabeth était certaine qu'il manquait un spartan, mais elle n'en était pas certaine. Ghost se leva puis se dirigea lentement vers la salle C45 pour aller rejoindre les autres et enfiler son armure. À mi-chemin il ralentit pour attendre les autres. Aralicia et Ilana le suivaient et ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour attendre Elizabeth. Ghost resta immobile pendant quelques secondes en attendant qu'elles quittent la salle. Lorsque les portes se refermèrent, il s'approcha de sa soeur. — Est-ce que ça va Eli ? demanda Ghost. — Non ça ne ce peut pas, répondit Elizabeth alarmée. — Est-ce que ça va ? Insista Ghost. — Il en manque un, je n'ai pas vu Alexei, répondit Elizabeth. — Allez je suis sur que tu l'as manqué, allons rejoindre les autres, répliqua Ghost en essayant d'être réconfortant. — J'ai serré la main de tout les spartans tous, nous ne sommes que 24, il en manque un, il manque Alexei, expliqua avec certitude Elizabeth. — Je suis sur qu'il va bien, l'ONI avait peut être une mission spéciale pour lui, expliqua Ghost dans le même but, comme Kurt, un des premiers spartans II qui a été choisi pour entrainer les spartans III. — Tu as raison, je m'en fais pour rien, dit Elizabeth. — Viens allons rejoindre les autres. Elizabeth et Ghost quittèrent la salle de cryo et allèrent rejoindre les autres spartans pour enfiler leurs armures MJOLNIR. La plupart des spartans avaient terminé d'enfiler leur armure MJOLNIR, quelques un n'ont pas mis leur casque et le tiennent dans leur mains.Elizabeth fut la dernière à entrer dans la salle et par conséquent la dernière à enfiler son armure. Elle prit son casque, l'orienta correctement puis l'enfila, le casque glissa parfaitement en place et puis il se verrouilla. Elizabeth ne pouvait presque rien voir puisque sa visière est plus petite. Elle glissa le panneau qui réduit la taille de la visière, elle pouvait maintenant voir plus au travers de sa visière. Ce ne fut pas long que l'interface s'alluma et l'armure pris vie. Maintenant que tout les spartans avaient leur armure, Elizabeth les dirigea vers la salle de briefing. La salle était grande, un petit amphithéâtre, au centre une console ressemblant étrangement à un projecteur holographique. Les spartans prirent place et attendirent que l'officier vienne les briefer sur la situation, malheureusement il ne vint jamais. Le projecteur holographique s'alluma. L'hologramme d'Alicia apparut grâce au projecteur holographique. Elle était de la même taille qu'un humain, rarement les AI vont se présenter de la même taille qu'un humain. Dans ce cas vu qu'elle allait les briefer elle avait parfaitement raison d'être de la même taille que la plupart des humains. Alicia se présenta. - Bonjour Spartans, vous m'avez manquer ? demanda Alicia, humoristique-ment. Les spartans étaient tous curieux de savoir comment elle a fait pour survivre 300 ans puisque les smart AI ne vivent seulement 7 ans, personne n'osait poser la question dans les conditions actuelles. - Je sais que vous vous posez tous la question, comment ce fait il que tu soit encore opérationnelle ? commença Alicia. Je vais vous expliquer, les AI forerunners étaient capable de s'auto-réparer, ce qui explique que les AI étant responsables des installations soir encore fonctionnels après plus de 100 000 ans. Alors que j'avais 6 ans et que ma vie achevait une percée à été faite, un nouveau protocole d'opération pour les AI leur permettait de survivre plus longtemps. Je fut le premier AI de l'UNSC à essayer ce protocole puisque à ce moment j'étaie l'AI le plus vieux que possédait l'UNSC. Le protocole d'auto-réparation s'est avéré un succès puisque après 300 ans je suis encore opérationnelle. - Parlons de votre mission maintenant, continua Alicia. Alicia fit apparaitre un hologramme du Delta Halo puis elle commença a expliquer la mission aux spartans. - Comme vous le savez, lors de la première guerre nous avons pris le contrôle de cette installation, commença Alicia. Comme sur l'installation 04, les covenants ont relâché les parasites, le flood. Le flood ayant quitté l'installation pour prendre le contrôle de la station high-charity a rendu l'installation sécuritaire pour la colonisation. L'installation sert maintenant de complexe militaire. - Le protocole WINTER CONTINGENCY est en effet depuis le 1 février puisque les signaux slipspace ont put être déchiffrés, les covenants sont en route. C'est la que vous entrer en jeu. Vous devez garder le controle de l'installation, l'UNSC ne peut perdre le Delta Halo. Étant donné l'importance de l'installation, les spartans savent qu'ils doivent défendre l'installation. Alicia a très bien résumé la situation, il n'y a pas de temps a perdre. Aussitôt le briefing terminé les spartans se dirigèrent vers l'armory la plus près du hangar où les pélicans attendent les spartans. - On va se séparer en trois équipes, rouge, bleu et vert. On a trois bases militaires à couvrir, il faut se séparer. Prenez votre équipement selon vos spécialités, annonça Elizabeth. Les spartans prirent leur équipement, armes, grenades, tout ce dont ils auraient de besoin. Ce n'était pas une mission de reconnaissance, chaque spartan prit le maximum qu'il pouvait transporter. Une fois que les spartans étaient armés jusqu'au dents, il se dirigèrent vers le hangar ou les pélicans étaient prêts à partir. Elizabeth sépara les équipes pour couvrir les 3 bases. - Ghost, tu prends l'équipe rouge vous allez a la base Alpha, indiqua Elizabeth. Katherine, tu prends l'équipe bleu vous allez à la base Delta. Aralicia, tu viens avec moi et l'équipe verte, on couvre la base de l'ONI, Gamma. Les spartans saluèrent leur commandant puis se dirigèrent vers leur pélicans pour charger le matériel dans chacun d'eux. Normalement l'équipe verte est assignée aux missions moins importantes, puisque leur spécialité est l'engagement a grande distance. Elizabeth a choisit cette équipe pour défendre la station Gamma, base de l'ONI. Après avoir analysé le terrain, Elizabeth a conclu que les spartans de l'équipe verte seront les meilleurs sur ce type de terrain. Elizabeth et Aralicia sont normalement avec l'équipe bleu pour les objectif prioritaires. Dans le cas de cette mission, la défense de l'installation, il n'y a pas d'objectif plus important qu'un autre. Aralicia savait qu'Elizabeth n'a pas changé les chef d'équipes pour rien. Elle est tout de même inquiète que l'équipe bleue n'ait pas été choisie pour défendre la base de l'ONI, elle ne donna pas son avis à Elizabeth mais elle le savait tout de même que sa décision était risqué. Ce que tout les spartans II ignoraient c'est la présence des spartans III sur l'installation. Les spartans III ont étés entrainés sur l'installation et ils ont étés congelés sur l'installation. Leur déploiement est déjà complété. L'UNSC Recon émergea de slipspace en orbite du Delta Halo. La flotte de défense était majoritairement en position pour défendre l'installation. Quelques minutes après l'arrivé du vaisseau, un flotte provenant de reach arriva en renfort dans le système, la flotte était celle des élites. L'UNSC et ses alliés étaient prêts à recevoir la flotte des covenants. Selon ce que les humains ont appris lors de la première guerre les covenants ne risqueraient pas les installation forerunners, si l'UNSC reste en orbite bas à l'intérieur de l'atmosphère. La flotte de l'UNSC est positionné à l'intérieur de l'atmosphère en position pour engager la flotte à longue distance. L'UNSC Recon entra dans l'atmosphère et se dirigea vers la flotte de l'UNSC. Le vaisseau ouvra les portes du hangar dans lequel se trouve les spartans. Les pilotes des pélicans démarrèrent les moteurs des pélicans et attendirent le signal pour décoller. - À tout les pilotes vous êtes autorisés à décoller. Bonne chances spartans, annonça l'amirale Ilana. Bataille de l'installation 05 0600, le 3 février 2755, calendrier militaire de l'UNSC '''ONI Gamma Station, Installation 05, Delta Halo. Toute la base était en alerte puisque les covenants sont en route et personne ne sait quand ils vont arriver. L'ONI est déjà en train de supprimer ses banques de données et transférer les données qui ne se trouvent pas ailleurs. Ils ont besoin de temps, la raison pour laquelle les spartans ont été déployés à cette base. Les spartans avaient pris la nuit pour se reposer pleinement puisque ils savaient très bien qu’ils n’auraient pas la chance de se reposer dans les jours qui suivent. Elizabeth et ses spartans étaient debout et commençaient déjà à organiser les postes de défenses. Elle identifia les endroits où positionner ses snipers. Elle vérifia plusieurs fois les systèmes de la base, les tourelles anti aériennes ainsi que le canon de gauss, le mini MAC. C'était une version miniature des canons accélérateurs de masse dont les vaisseaux de l'UNSC sont équipés. Satisfaite elle expliqua le plan à ses spartans. La flotte de l'UNSC se déplaça en position, un orbite très rapproché au dessus de l'Installation, de manière à empêcher les covenants de tirer sur la flotte de l'UNSC car ils ne voudraient pas risquer d'endommager l'installation 05. Les covenants d'on pas d'autres options que de s'engager dans un combat terrestre sur l'installation. Dans la présente situation l'UNSC a l'avantage de contrôler la situation. Quelques heures après l'arrivée des covenants l'UNSC prépare une contre attaque. L'UNSC a une seconde flotte qui se trouve dans un système a proximité qui est supposée arriver pour coincer la flotte des covenants et l'UNSC va engager la flotte des covenants dans un feu croisé. Si tout se déroule selon les plans, la bataille devrait être terminée 5 heures après l'arrivée des covenants, si tout se déroule bien. Les satellites de reconnaissance et de détections de l’UNSC détectèrent quelques signaux. Les covenants vont sortir de slipspace dans quelques instants, les signaux des ruptures de slipspace des covenants ne peuvent qu’être détectés quelques minutes avant leur arrivée. SatCom Communication - Gamma Station, this is SatCommand, be advised, we are reading multiple pings auround the installation. Commandant de l’ONI Gamma Station – Fleet is in place, they wouldn’t dare shoot our fleet that close to the installation. How many ships SatCom Communication - Many Assault Carriers, about forty-five CSS battlecruisers. Aralicia – Were gonna have one hell of a party here. S3 – And I wasn’t even invited. Elizabeth – They will be here soon, everyone to your positions. All S – Yes commander. Les spartans n’on à peine eut le temps d’aller à leur position respective que la flotte des covenants arriva. Les multiples vaisseaux sortaient de slipspace les un après les autres, du sol tout avait l’air d’une pluie d’astéroide. SatCom – Covies are here, givem’en hell. HiCom – Your all clear to engage the ennemy. Elizabeth – I dont want any dropships landing here. S4 – I’ll do what I can. 0648, le 3 février 2755 UNSC Recon, en orbite autour de l’Installation 05. L’UNSC Recon se positionna pour faire face au groupe de vaisseaux le plus proche. Les covenants étaient a portée de tir mais ils n’osaient pas attaquer l’UNSC, de peur d’endommager l’installation. Le vaisseau de classe Halcyon était désormais équipé d’un armement plus puissant que celui des covenants connus a ce jour. L’UNSC a développé ses propres cannons a plasma et équipé la plupart de ses vaisseaux. L’énergie nécessaire pour faire fonctionner le tout est fournie par 5 à 8 réacteurs à Arc, une technologie inventée par les forerruners que les covenants n’on jamais réussit à copier entièrement. Chaque réacteur produit l’équivalent de deux centrales électriques de 2GW et ne prends pas plus d’espace qu’un Warthog. Un exploit technologique que l’UNSC a su exploiter. L’UNSC Recon est équipé de 6 réacteurs, un système de boucliers ainsi que multiples lanceurs au plasma. Ilana - I want fire on the closest ship. Weapon officer – Acquiring targer now. Ilana – Fire when ready. Weapon officer – Roger that. L’UNSC Recon envoya une première vollée de tirs plasma accompagnée de trois tirs du MAC gun. Le vaisseau des covenants fut énormément endomagé a la suite des tirs de plasma qui ont détruit les boucliers et une partie de la coque du vaisseau. Les tirs du MAC ont traversé le vaisseau et ils a explosé après le 3e tir. Ilana – Move the ship around they trying to flank us. Navigation officer – Incresing thrust to 80 %. Les covenants essayant de positionner leur flotte entre celle de l’UNSC et l’Installation, leur donnant une raison pour tirer sur celle de l’UNSC. L’UNSC Recon avait reconnu la formation dès le début du combat. Ilana – To all ships in formation, the are trying to flank us. Intercept ASAP. UNSC Fry, Heretic, Say My Name, Hector – Moving to assist you. La bataille fut terminée en quelques minutes. Aftermath 1000, le 5 Mars 2755 UNSC Military Command, Epsilon Eridani, Reach. Elizabeth attendait patiemment dans la salle de débriefing que quelqu’un viennent l’informer de la raison de cette convocation. Puis quelques minutes après l’arrivée d’Elizabeth le conseil d’administration militaire entra dans la salle. Elizabeth se leva et les salua. Tous le monde pris place et Elizabeth s’assit par la suite. UNSC MilCom - Where to start, I’ve read your report but I want all the details of the battle. Elizabeth – Where do I start. UNSC MilCom – Right after the covies showed up. Elizabeth – Alright, they showed up, it seemed like a meteor shower, all their ships exiting slipspace. The fleet engaged them, the covies tried to flank them but our fleet prevented that. Right after that, dropships started to enter atmosphere. Edward was on the mac gun, taking out as many as he could. Whe engaged the rest. From the looks down there everything was going well. MilCom – And thats when their rienforcements showed up ? Elizabeth - Exactly, as soon as I saw the UNSC’s fleet pull out I knew we were outrun. I took command of the military operation on the installation, as it was planned in a fallback situation. MilCom - Can you tell me how your two spartans died. Elizabeth - Yes, Edward was on the MAC gun and missed one dropship that outrunned him, Zealots killed him. MilCom - Interesting, what about Eric. Elizabeth - He replaced Edward on the mac gun. Two seraphs made a bombing run and destroyed the MAC gun. MilCom - What hapens next ? Elizabeth - I ordered immediate retreat inside the installation, once everyone retreated inside the contol room complex we activated the installation’s EMP failsafe. We then waited a week before contacting the UNSC command. MilCom - Did any covenant ship got away ? Elizabeth - I don’t think so. Mil Com - 7 days later, you made the distress cal, correct. Elizabeth - Exactly, then I had to write a report. Mil Com - Alright, that will be all today. Thank you for your time Elizabeth. Elizabeth se leva et salua l'officier qui l'interrogeait, l'officier lui retourna le salut. Elizabeth quitta la salle et se dirigea vers l'édifice de l'ONI. Elle prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au garage et se dirigea à son warthog. Elle quitta l'édifice du MilCom et se dirigea vers celui de l'ONI. Elizabeth arriva au premier checkpoint et présenta son badge, elle continua au deuxième checkpoint pour ensuite se diriger vers la réception. Elle se rendit au bureau de la réceptionniste. Réceptionniste - Bonjours, comment puis-je vous aider ? Elizabeth - Je voudrait renconter l'Amiral Evans ? Réceptioniste - Il n'est pas disponible pour l'instant, voulez vous prendre un rendez vous ? Elizabeth - Où puis-je le trouver ? Réceptioniste - Je ne peut vous donner cette information, Elizabeth montra son badge, d'accord, il en route pour reach, il devrait arriver dans quelques heures. Elizabeth - Pouvez vous lui dire de venir me rencontrer dès qu'il arrive. Réceptioniste - Pas de problème, je l'informe à l'instant. Category:Histoire